HALLOWEEN
by liss Dash
Summary: Es un One-Shot, disfrútenlo.


**HALLOWEEN**

Ella entro corriendo a la mansión, todo estaba en la absoluta oscuridad y a grandes zanjadas corrió hacías las escaleras pero en mitad de camino se tropieza con sus pies, cae hacia delante dejando escapar un grito cuando sintió el escalón clavarse en su rodilla, trata de poder reponerse pero el dolor era insoportable, se toca la herida sintiendo algo espeso y se saca su vincha que llevaba puesta para usarla como venda en su rodilla.

Trata de levantarse y con gran esfuerzo se pone de pie, termina de subir las escaleras apurada entra en su cuarto cerrándolo tras si y se esconde dentro de su armario, temblante, agitada y nerviosa lo siente venir, tapa su boca para callar cualquier sollozo o gemido que se podría escapar, siente como la sangre se filtra de la venda que utilizo en su herida además que el dolor la estaba mataba.

Lo ve acercarse al armario cierra sus ojos con fuerza aun tapando su boca con sus manos, siente como abre la puerta corrediza del armario mientras que ella comienza a temblar del miedo, el esta cerca, escucha su risa, como si se estuviera burlando de ella, la chica traga saliva ruidosamente, siente como una mano la toma del brazo lentamente para sacarla del armario, ella vuelve a temblar y se deja llevar, lo escucha nuevamente reírse, el corazón de Athena palpita fuertemente y su respiración se acelera. El toma sus manos y las baja, ella se deja llevar obedeciendo, ella sabia que el era mas fuerte que ella y temía de lo que pudiera hacer.

— Abre los ojos. — pide el, ella niega con la cabeza, su voz suena tan normal, como si ella no hubiera visto nada— ¿Tienes miedo de mi?

Uso una de sus frases que utiliza en los combates, da un fuerte respiro entrecortado.

— Sabes muy bien que no te lastimaré— dice el, pero ella no estaba muy segura de ello, sabia muy bien que si quería podía matarla en cualquier momento. —Vamos, abre tus ojos y mírame— le ordena fastidiado, ella abre sus ojos y al hacerlo el ya no estaba, acostumbra sus ojos a la oscuridad mirando a su alrededor, ve a lo lejos unos ojos rojos que la miraban, el se deja ver ante ella con su típica pose, sus manos en sus bolsillos la mira.

Las manos de ella empiezan a sudar, se limpia con la falda de su uniforme dando dos pasos hacia atrás, el la mira de pies a cabeza observándola y comienza a acercarse, sus ojos clavados en los de ella quien quedo paralizada.

Ella hace de sus manos puños como advertencia si se acercaba aun más lo atacaría, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo, amaba a ese hombre que se transformaba en demonio, lo amaba.

—Aléjate. —Trato de sonar amenazante, seria y dura, pero su voz sale triste y raposa, como si hubiera estado corriendo y llorando, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Él detiene su caminata, su mirada seria aun continúan sobre ella.

—Mírame Athena. — con gran rapidez aparece delante de ella, Iori trata de tocar su rostro pero se retracta luego cuando la ve asustada y nerviosa a la vez.

—Ya no quiero volver a verte. — esta vez no pudo sonar dura y fuerte, una lagrima resbala de su mejilla.

—Pero yo si. -Escucha su voz triste y melancólica, ella gira a mirarlo a los ojos, se notaba muy sincero.

—No Iori, se termino. –otras lagrima cae de sus ojos, el levanta su mano y los seca con cuidado con su pulgar para luego acaricia sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué? Porque no te conté la verdad de lo que soy, o porque viste a la zorra de Mature besándome.

Las palabras de Iori suenan con odio y resentimiento, ella se aleja maldiciéndose por amar a alguien tan frio que no era bueno para ella.

— ¿Y tu qué piensas? -Ella le cuestiona con enfado, el se nota triste, culpable. — Yo te he perdonado todo, las idas misteriosas, que aparezcas en mi casa después de meces e incluso que me dejes plantada en varias ocasiones. — habla en voz alta reclamándole, sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro. — Pero esto no Iori, esto no -El baja un poco su cabeza cuando termino de hablar. — Sabes siempre supe que no eras para mí, pero por absurdo que pareciera te amaba.

Ella nota como Iori hace una mueca cuando dijo lo último, tal vez lo estaba haciendo sufrir, pero nunca como él lo hizo con ella.

—Lo lamento— Susurra.

—Iori yo ame todo de ti... tus ojos, tu cabello rojo, tu sonrisa, hasta tu mirada seria y fría. –suspira. — En tus brazos me sentía feliz, segura... amada.

—Todo fue verdad Athena— el vuelve avanzar hacia ella acorralándola contra el armario, su voz triste al igual que su rostro. — Nunca mentí.

Athena no podía creerle, ya no, el la lastimo cuando lo vio con Mature besándose y luego la asesino a ambas, las mismas que fueron sus compañeras de equipo ahora quedaron carbonizadas tanto Mature como Vice en manos de Iori.

—Sí lo hiciste, no me dijiste quien eres en verdad, por dios Yagami ¿Quien eres? — pregunto en un susurro, como no contesta trata de alejarse nuevamente pero el la tomo del rostro con rudeza para que lo mirara.

— ¿Fue porque no te dije que estoy Maldito? ¿Por eso quieres dejarme? –ríe con amargura. —Siempre te he tratado mejor que a cualquier persona, te mostré una fase de mí que nadie conoce, solo estando contigo me siento tranquilo y lo olvido todo.

—Por eso es que te amo. –confiesa ella, una sonrisa victoriosa se le forma en el rostro del Yagami, ella se sintió tonta y estúpida al decir eso. —Ves, ya me haces decir cosas ilógicas, búrlate todo lo que quieras, tal como lo hiciste hace poco.

Los ojos de Iori cambian a un rojo abrazador, Athena comienza a temblar sintiendo miedo, la mano del Yagami es clavada en el armario rasgando la madera con sus garras, Athena cierra sus ojos con fuerza asustada.

—Por favor— la voz de Iori suena como suplica secando las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de la psíquica. —No me temas, tu no Athena, grítame, golpéame como lo haces en los torneos. –ella abre sus ojos mirándolo con tristeza. —que yo jamás te lastimaría...

Athena no pudo aguantar más y se arrojo hacia el pecho de Iori llorando, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, lo quería demasiado para enojarse con el, tenia miedo de perderlo y sentía ese presentimiento.

—Lo siento Iori, no me dejes. –se abrazo aun mas a su cuerpo, el no contesto. —Ya no más secretos ¿si? –le propuso Athena.

—Entonces tendré que contarte quien soy en realidad. –la miro serio a los ojos tomándola de la mano y la condujo hacia la cama invitándola a sentarse. Athena necesitaba saber todo sobre el y espero a que comenzara hablar. — Orochi, ese demonio me condeno a lo que soy ahora "Un maldito asesino que se convierte en un demonio sin voluntad para poder detenerme, que no conoce la piedad, ni la misericordia"

— ¿Orochi?

—Si. –susurra. — Hace miles de años el líder del clan Yasakani cometió el error de hacer un pacto con Orochi en busca de mas poder para acabar de una vez con el clan Kusanagi, nuestro clan rival. –Ella asiente para que prosiguiera— Mi padre me moldeo como el quiso, haciendo de mí alguien sádico y vengativo, toda mi vida siempre he estado rodeado de violencia y muertes sin sentido, no sabes como disfrutaba ver morir a las personas en mis manos, escuchar sus gritos y súplicas me emocionaba. –Athena respiro profundamente, ahora entendía porque Iori se comportaba de esa manera. —Asesinaba porque asi demostraba que era el mejor y mi triunfo era ver como su sangre se derramaba en mis manos y luego hacerlos cenizas.

Athena quiso salir corriendo cuando escucho eso pero Iori ya le demostró que no llegaría tan lejos.

— En fin. –dijo al verla inquieta. —Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez en el torneo KOF'94, ahí me dije que serias mía... desee ser otra persona en ese momento para asi acercarme a ti... pero tu te diste cuenta que te observaba desde las sombras, no dudaste en avanzar hacia mi y regarme esa bella sonrisa cuando te presentaste y sentí por primera vez ese cálido sentimiento dentro de mi... y tu olor a fresa tan dulce me enloquecía. –Athena sonrió algo sonrojada. —Muchas veces intente decirte quien era en realidad pero sabía que al hacerlo huirías lejos de mi, como lo hiciste hoy.

Athena recordó la escena donde Iori asesinaba a las mujeres.

—Ellas se los buscaron Athena, merecían morir. –hablo Iori con asco al recordar a la zorra de Mature besándolo, eso fue lo que mas le dolió a Athena, verlos besarse.

—Fue Mature quien me beso Athena y por su mala suerte despertó el Riot blood en mi, algo que aun no puedo controlar y las asesine frente a ti para que veas con tus propios ojos quien soy realmente. –Athena asintió levemente. —Por mas sádico que sea a ti jamás podría lastimarte... es por eso. –dudo. —Que debo alejarme de ti, no te arrastrare a mí. –los ojos del pelirrojo muestra certeza.

Athena atemorizada niega con la cabeza, sus presentimientos eran ciertos y lo abraza con fuerza.

—No...

—Athena entiende...

— ¿Me amas? –lo interrumpió ella mirándolo a los ojos, el quedo algo estático a esa pregunta y bajo su mirada, si la amaba como nunca pensó amar a una mujer. —Me amas, lo se.

—Athena debo hacerlo. –se mostro serio en su decisión.

—No me dejes Iori, si lo haces Jamás te lo perdonare. –amenazo.

—Ódiame entonces. –contrataco, aunque el tampoco lo deseaba, la aparta lentamente de el.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! –exclama dolida ella.

— ¡Entiende! –contesta el. —Tienes una vida normal, no voy arruinarla.

—No la quiero sin ti.. –volvió a llorar y el la abrazar, el tampoco quería apartarse de ella pero por su bien tenia que hacerlo aunque no estaba muy seguro, debía meditarlo bien antes de dejarla para siempre, mientras tanto debía estar a su lado, no quería que sufriera por su culpa.

—Esta bien. –dice el, Athena lo mira con los ojos vidriosos casi sonriendo ¿Había aceptado no dejarla? —Estaremos juntos.

Athena cree en sus palabras llorando esta vez de felicidad y ambos se besan para no separarse.

Tiempo después.

Ella abre sus ojos despertando del hermoso sueño que tuvo, sonríe al ver a su pelirrojo a su lado, aun durmiendo, ella se acerca a sus labios y lo besa con dulzura siendo correspondida segundo después, el ya había despertado y la miraba de esa forma única que solo era vista para ella.

**Bueno amigos, feliz HALLOWEEN. **


End file.
